Wedding Blues
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Serge and Leena are finally tieing the knot, but what happens when a mysterious blonde woman appears claiming to have once traveled with Serge? Will he choose the woman he has always been with? Or the woman from an unknown past?


Okay, after years of owning and playing the game off and on, I FINALLY beat it. When I did, this idea kinda struck me. Not 100 sure where I'm going with it, but I have a basic idea. Anyway, I don't own Chrono Cross (obviously! Would've taken a lot less time to beat if I did). Hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------

Lisa admired her best friend's beautiful appearance. Leena was of course pretty on any day, but today was different. Today was the redhead's wedding day, and the woman absolutely glowed.

"Are you sure I look okay? I don't want Serge to turn and run the moment he sees me," said the soon to be bride as she smoothed out her immaculate skirt yet again.

Lisa giggled at her friend's actions, but Leena took the laugh to mean something else.

"Oh gods! I **do** look horrible, don't I? Serge is going to run away because he won't want to marry a hag!" panicked the woman.

Lisa rolled her eyes and walked over to her old friend.

"For goodness sake, Leena, you look beautiful! Serge won't be able to pry his eyes away from you. If he does run anywhere, it will be to get closer to you," consoled the blonde woman.

"Really? You think so?" Leena asked.

"I don't think so, I know so," Lisa reassured.

Leena smiled.

"I'm so happy. I thought this day would never come. I've loved him for as long as I can remember, and now we're really going to be together forever," the redhead said softly, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Look, I know you're happy and all, and I'm happy for you, really I am! Just don't cry again! We don't have time to fix your makeup again!" Lisa begged.

Marge looked over the only man in her life yet again. Her son's wedding day, she had never believed she would live to see the day. She knew Leena had been after the boy for as long as the two children had known each other, but she never believed Serge would come around and truly see the girl's feelings. She loved her son greatly, but she wasn't going to sit around and pretend he wasn't an idiot. Serge began to fidget nervously.

"Don't do that," said Marge briskly, her mother tone making yet another appearance that day.

"Mom, I can't help it! I'm nervous, and your staring isn't helping any," complained the bluenette.

Marge chuckled and smiled at her son. She could still remember her wedding days as if it were yesterday, so how was it possible for today to be her son's wedding day. Damn kids, they made her feel old! She started leading Serge out of the room.

"Get out there, it's almost time. I'm going to go check on Leena," the brunette said before walking off to her neighbor's house.

"How's it going?" called Marge from the door.

"I need help!" cried Lisa.

Marge rushed to where the girls were getting ready. She was prepared for just about anything.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Leena won't stop crying! She keeps ruining her makeup!" said a very irate Lisa.

"I c-can't help iiiittttt!" wailed Leena.

"Well, if you don't stop, you're fear of looking like a hag will come true! The Serge really will run the opposite direction! With the way you look he's going to think you're some monster from the Hydra Marshes!" shouted the blonde.

This only succeeded in making Leena cry more.

Marge sighed tiredly. How were they going to deal with married life, they were still just children! Then again, she could understand Leena's worries; she was, after all, a bride herself once. The mother rested a comforting hand on the crying girl's shoulder. When Leena looked at her, Marge gave a comforting smile.

"Look, you have the rest of your life to cry over Serge. Today is your day. Don't cry. You look beautiful, like a mermaid. Don't let anything ruin that for you," Marge said comfortingly.

Leena smiled in thanks and finally wiped away the rest of her tears.

"Finally!" shouted an exasperated Lisa. "Now we can finally fix your makeup and get this show on the road!"

Serge stood next to Radius, trying very hard to stand still and not pace anxiously. Why did it have to take girls such a long time to get ready? Radius offered a reassuring smile to the boy, allowing the boy to calm down a little. Once the music started, however, Serge went rigid again. This was it, he would get to see his beloved Leena, finally. When the bride finally did walk out, Serge found it difficult to breathe.

There she stood, looking like a beautiful mermaid. Her dress was flowing, clinging to her curves so as to accent them, but not to show off too much. The dress was given a native touch with sea shells sewed onto it sparsely. Her beautiful red hair shone mystifyingly in the fun, rainbow shells adorning the mane. A shimmering gossamer veil hung in front of her perfectly sculpted face, the tiny sewn in komodo scales shining in the sun. The beauty smiled demurely at her bridegroom. Serge swallowed nervously. This was it, this was the girl, no, woman he was going to spend the rest of his days with.

---------------------------

Hope that was enjoyable. Next chapter is the wedding… sort of. You'll just have to wait and see. Please review. Currently though, I'm not really sure who the main characters will be, I'm debating in my head. This fic is going to deal with both Serge/Leena and Serge/Kid though. Possibly more as side pairings, but those will be the main ones.


End file.
